The present invention relates to a tiled projection-based display and more specifically, to multi-user interaction with tiled projection-based display walls.
Few recent works address systems with multiple projectors and cameras. A few systems process images from a camera by a computer connected to each camera, but the systems utilize a centralized server that controls the system.
Accordingly there is a need for a scalable paradigm with a distributed/cooperative/collaborative system for multi-user interaction with tiled projection-based display walls.